


Wise men say

by kai_mousy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Everyone Is Alive, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, cheesy as fuck, it's too cheesy even for me, seriously, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_mousy/pseuds/kai_mousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBpMIbcJkz0&feature=youtube_gdata_player</p>
<p>That's the only excuse I can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise men say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KAORUOTTORY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAORUOTTORY/gifts).



> Writen for: http://les5della.tumblr.com/  
> Unbetaed

"Wise men say, only fools rush in"

Derek jumped out of his skin when he was ambushed from behind. He cursed under his breath and hid his face with a hand, trying to slow down his racing heart.

"But I can’t help… falling in lo-ve with you"

Once Derek had calmed down, he turned to glare the teenaged group down. He wondered how on Earth they had came up behind him without him noticing, until he saw them wearing what hunters used as scent-camouflage.

"What’re you doing?", Derek asked his fool of an Alpha while Scott, Isaac, Boyd-which wow, where did that voice come from?- and Jackson-surely blackmailed to go along-sang to Elvis in a husky way.

They ignored the question in favor of keeping up with their performance. Smiling, Scott handed him a single orange rose before the group went away with the song’s ending.

Derek took the rose on his table and thanked heavens for his Alpha and pack acting weird only at home. He watched the flower curious, and wonder if this was a prank and they only wanted him to be embarrassed-in which case, mission accomplished.

Derek let it slide with a shrug and continued reading the news as he finished his lunch.

 

*-*-*-*

 

"I love you, baby!"

Derek flailed his arms almost spilling his Starbucks coffee if it weren’t for his wolf reflexes. He turned around, face flushed and brows together in a deep frown.

"And if it’s quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm my lonely night"

Derek’s blush became worse once he saw his stupid pack singing in matching suits right behind him… to HIM.

"The hell, Scott?", he asked trying to lower his voice for they were in a BH library for crying out loud.

Once again, his question went dismissed. This time, it was Isaac who handed him a lilac rose. And just like the last time they walked away singing the last part of the song.b

Derek was left very embarrassed and confused trying to hide his blushing behind that gigantic dictionary he was reading before those lunatics came out of the blue.

 

*-*-*-*

 

"When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change"

This time Derek could suppress his flailing at the sudden singing behind him. Barely.

"What’s this all about?", he asked not hoping for an answer, but still.

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while", as expected, they didn’t answer and kept going.

“‘Cause, boy, you’re amazing just the way you are”, a much more nervous voice came next to him.

Derek turned to his right and saw Stiles holding a single red rose in front of him, a shy smile gracing his lips. Derek could smell something like hope and anxiety combined coming in waves from the boy.

"You all are complete dorks", he deadpanned making a gesture to point at them all. He saw Stiles’ smile waver at that, so he took the flower handed to him. "I expect dinner and movies for Friday’s night… and no more cheesy-singing assaults"

Stiles’ smile grew bigger and brighter. The human nodded with enthusiasm while Derek tried and failed to control the blush in his cheeks.

With a smile in his face, Derek took the boy’s hand in his and walked away of their pack’s emabarrassing cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my Tumblr: http://kaimousy.tumblr.com/


End file.
